Exceptions
by cupcakesintheimpala
Summary: AU. Sebastian was never really into nerds - but upon transferring to William McKinley High School he finds himself attracted to Blaine Anderson who is the very definition of the word. However, there is more to Blaine than his status in McKinley's social structure than he thinks. Is he willing to handle that?
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Title:** Exceptions  
**Summary:** AU. Sebastian was never really into nerds - but upon transferring to William McKinley High School he finds himself attracted to Blaine Anderson who is the very definition of the word. However, there is more to Blaine than his status in McKinley's social structure than he thinks. Is he willing to handle that?  
**Rating:** **M - SEE WARNINGS BELOW**  
**Pairing:** Seblaine  
**Spoilers:** None.

****Note: This fic contains non-con, sexual abuse, sexual assault, self harm, attempted suicide, violence and gun violence. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF ANY OF THESE BOTHER YOU.****

* * *

Part 1:

SLAM!

The sound of a body being slammed against a locker was nothing new to Sebastian Smythe.

Hell he'd done it a few times himself — part of the reason he was now walking through the dump that he deemed William McKinley High School.

He'd been here a week and he was already bored with the place. He spent most of his time (that wasn't spent in detention — incidentally where he was supposed to be heading right now, but Schuester could go screw himself — he had better things to do) watching the jocks give out slushie facials (Juvenile), locker slams (Been there, done that), or handing out dumpster dives (disgusting).

He sighed and took off down the hall when he heard the same noise again, which signified another locker slam. It was giving him a headache and he needed a cigarette.

Plus that way led to the main doors and he could slip out before Schuester had the idiocy to look for him here.

As he rounded the corner, he saw two jocks he knew as Karofsky and Azimio shove a small boy against the lockers.

Normally when he witnessed this, the victims just scurried off with their head down, trying to avoid the same thing happening again.

Sebastian guessed this kid hadn't had the chance — and he was crying.

"Please — I'm sorry — I had so much homework — Azimio I swear I was gonna do it —" he choked out.

"Doesn't change the fact that Tyler's gonna fail me if I don't get that assignment in, does it Anderson?" the jock spit out, hauling the teen up only to push him violently against the lockers again.

"Not to mention Tanaka's gonna kick him off the team, Blaine," Karofsky sneered. "You don't want that, do you?"

"No, I — Please —"

Something in Sebastian snapped and before he knew it, he was moving forward and pushing his way between the bullies and their victim.

"Let him go."

Azimio looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Get lost, Smythe — I'm trying to teach this nerd a lesson."

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"You couldn't teach squat with your IQ, Azimio now let him go." he glanced at Blaine.

_Shit_. The kid was gorgeous. He had dark curly hair and hazel eyes that were somehow beautiful even when puffy and red and hidden behind thick rimmed glasses, and his face was covered in tears and snot.

Sebastian was gay, sure — but bowties were supposed to be a turnoff - and yet Blaine Anderson wearing one had him trying to supress a full hard on.

"Don't make me unleash the Fury," Karofsky snarled, bringing him back to the present.

"Touch me, and you'll regret it," Sebastian warned, shrugging his leather jacket off and handing it to Blaine.

Karofsky and Azimio laughed once before Karofsky lunged. Sebastian sidestepped easily and the jock crashed into the lockers.

He shouldn't have, but the self-proclaimed badass laughed.

He stopped when Azimio grabbed him and slammed him against the lockers.

"Leave him alone!" he heard Blaine cry.

"Shut up Anderson!" Sebastian froze when he saw the jock slap him.

He saw red and before he knew what he was doing, lifted his fist. The next thing he knew, Azimio was clutching a bloody nose and Karofsky was dragging him away because they could clearly hear teachers that had stayed after heading for their hallway.

Sebastian had no desire to get suspended, even if it would bolster his reputation at McKinley.

He turned to Blaine and grabbed his bag from where it had fallen when Azimio and Karofsky had ganged up on him.

"C'mon Anderson," he said quietly, holding out his hand.

He had to fight to supress a shiver as Blaine's hand timidly found his and wrapped around it.

His skin was so _soft_.

They ran for the main doors and didn't look back.

—

"I — If you need homework done or anything, I can do it."

They were by Sebastian's car, crouched down so the teachers wouldn't see them. Sebastian looked at Blaine, surprised.

"What?"

Blaine blushed. God, why did he have to look so adorable?

"I — I'm kind of the jocks' go-to person when they have homework —"

"You mean when they have trouble spelling their own names," he interrupted.

Blaine looked down at the asphalt.

"That too." he mumbled.

"I don't want you doing my homework, Blaine," he said quietly.

The other boy stared at him, confused.

"I don't understand — then why did you help me with them?" he asked. "Nobody talks to me — or intervenes when the jocks…do what they do."

"You mean manhandle you?" Sebastian said bluntly.

Blaine flinched.

"Yeah."

"Look, I may have done my fair share of bullying — 's why I'm here. But what they were doing to you — I couldn't take it. Crazy as it may seem, I don't want to see you hurt." Sebastian paused. "I'll make you a deal — You can tutor me in Spanish and I'll keep those assholes from hurting you." _and I can spend more time with you because I really want to._ "Cool?"

Blaine smiled. Dammit Sebastian was pretty sure he was crushing hard on this boy.

"Cool." he paused. "So we're friends?"

Sebastian smiled.

"Yeah…but you tell anyone and deal's off, got it? Got a reputation to protect, Killer."

Blaine nodded vigorously.

"Okay."

* * *

**What do y'all think? Feel free to review! I do accept constructive criticism, but please no flames!**


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Part 2:

"So rumor has it the new kid is in to you."

"Mmm."

"Blaine."

"What?"

"Sebastian. The new kid. hangs around Puck."

Blaine shrugged, eyes practically glued to his English text book. Sam groaned and snatched it out of his hands.

"Hey!" he cried indignantly, making a grab for it, "Sam that's not funny - Give it back!"

"Are you and the English book done declaring your love for each other? I could feel the sexual tension and I'm sitting right next to you damn it."

"Shut up." Blaine grabbed the book back and rifled through it before clutching it to his chest. "_Crap. _You lost my place!"

Sam rolled his eyes as he watched Blaine move reluctantly to place the book into his locker. When he moved back and shut the door, he was holding a leather jacket. The blonde frowned.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked.

Blaine didn't answer. He held the jacket to his chest, smiling faintly.

"Hey Anderson!" a voice shouted.

He turned and froze as red slush tasting faintly like cherries hit him full in the face.

* * *

Sebastian was having an off day. Schuester was pissed at him because he hadn't done his homework (to be fair his brain had been elsewhere when the idiot was explaining how to conjugate the verb estar, and it wasn't like he was ever going to use Spanish after high school so what the hell was the point?) and he hadn't had a tutoring session with Blaine yet.

Those were supposed to start today...and he was more excited about them than he cared to admit.

For now, however, he was content to stay in the boys' bathroom, smoking a cigarette. The window was open to let the smoke escape.

"Sam I'm fine - It's not like I'm not used to the fact that I'm his favorite target -"

"Dude it's not fine - it's bullying -"

"Yeah I got that. Can you go get my other clothes out of my locker for me?"

He found himself hastily putting what was left of the cigarette out and tossed it out the window onto the sidewalk.

Blaine had just walked into the bathroom, covered from head to waist in cherry slushie.

And he was holding Sebastian's jacket.

His _ruined _jacket.

Blaine stopped dead when he saw the other boy.

"Sebastian," he said, voice rising an octave, cheeks turning a faint pink. "I-I didn't -"

He smirked a little, eyes on the article of clothing in Blaine's arms.

"That's my jacket, Killer."

Blaine blushed even harder than he already was.

"Yeah, I - I forgot to give it back. I'm s-sorry. I'll get you a new one -" he stammered.

Sebastian pushed off from the sink he'd been leaning against. He walked over and carefully pried the jacket from the shorter boy's grasp before inspecting it.

"Nothing a few rounds in a washer won't take care of," he said casually, before slinging it over his arm - just as Sam walked in. "Hey Evans."

Sam merely grunted in reply as he handed Blaine his clothes. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"I'll uh, I'll let Mr. Tyler know you're running late, Blaine," Sam said finally before slipping out of the bathroom.

Blaine looked at Sebastian expectantly, like he was going to to run off to class too.

As if.

"Don't look at me, you've got a free stall," he said calmly, gesturing to it.

Blaine's expression turned from expectant to dumbfounded.

"Don't you have class?"

"That and more," he smirked and folded his arms. "Well don't just stand there, Blaine. I hear Tyler's a real pain in the ass if you're late."

* * *

He could've slipped out of the bathroom and left Blaine to change by himself, but curiosity got the better of him.

Sebastian stayed where he was while the other boy washed the slush out of his curls. He occupied his time while waiting for Blaine to finish changing by attempting to rinse the red slush off of the jacket.

When Blaine finally left the stall, his stained yellow polo and red capri pants were gone, replaced by dark wash jeans, a dark blue cardigan, and loafers.

His breath caught in his throat for a minute. Blaine scowled at him.

"What?"

"Nothing I -" he fumbled for words for a moment, and that pissed him off because he always had a response ready. "Um...here." he thrust the jacket toward Blaine instead. "I want you to have it."

Blaine frowned.

"I thought -"

"Blaine it's a damn jacket. It's not like our wedding vows or anything." he smiled a little. "Besides...I bet it looks good on you."

He felt his stomach do a little flip at seeing Blaine blush again.

"I don't think -" he started, but Sebastian was already moving behind him, helping him slide his arms into the sleeves. "Seb -"

Sebastian moved back so he was standing in front of Blaine again and grinned.

"Looks good, B. I was right." he said smugly.

And he slipped easily from the bathroom before Blaine could say a word.

If he had known Blaine wrapped his arms around himself, that he secretly liked the feel of his old jacket, he probably would have smiled a little more.

* * *

**Another chapter done! What do y'all think? Constructive criticism accepted - no flames please!**


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Part 3:

Kurt Hummel hated McKinley. He hated being a Cheerio - even if it did put him at the top of the social hierarchy at the school.

He hated that all Coach Sylvester ever wore were those stupid track suits.

In fact the only thing he didn't seem to hate was the school's glee club. Sure, he, like Quinn, Brittany, and Santana got heat for joining it in the first place, but it was heaven.

He didn't have to worry about Coach ambushing him at his locker, and he wasn't ridiculed for his voice as much.

It was safe to say that Kurt liked glee club a lot.

The choir room was where he was headed when he saw a dark haired boy with thick rimmed glasses, dressed in a navy cardigan, dark jeans, and a leather jacket heading down the hall.

He stopped to talk to a brunette teen about the same age, who in contrast was dressed in a black, fitted t-shirt, dark jeans, and boots.

The boy in the cardigan he was pretty sure he'd seen once or twice around school - didn't they have English together?

Oh right - Anderson. Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson the nerd.

Normally he wasn't really in to labeling his classmates, but if anyone classified as a nerd, Blaine definitely did.

He was a total teacher's pet. Kurt knew he was a constant target of the jocks. On more than one occasion he'd been slammed into lockers, dragged kicking and screaming to the bathroom only to emerge ten minutes later, shaking with sobs and covered in toilet water as he headed for the locker rooms with his friend Sam on his heels with a duffel bag full of a change of clothes, and thrown into dumpsters on numerous occasions.

He did Azimio's homework for him too. It was the only reason the jock bothered to co-exist with the nerd. He was failing History. Naturally as it was Blaine's best subject, he'd been forced do the jock's homework, or risk the bullying going up a notch.

He watched Blaine interact with the boy he didn't know. His heart did a little flip flop at the way Blaine blushed at something the guy had said.

Then he smiled and Kurt was pretty sure he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

He watched the two boys slip into one of the empty classrooms.

"Hey Kurt!" he turned to see Santana standing outside the choir room, arms folded over her chest. "Get your ass in here - Rachel's already being a bitch about solos. I need back up!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Coming!"

He turned and hurried back to the choir room.

* * *

"No, you conjugated it wrong - Mr. Schue went over this today."

"Yeah, and I had better things to pay attention to."

"Like what?"

_You. _"Going to take a smoke in the boy's bathroom of course." Sebastian leaned over his Spanish text book, irritated. "So -amos is only for when using 'we'?"

"Well yes, but the Spanish translation is...?" Blaine watched him expectantly over his own text book.

Sebastian frowned. He knew this...it was Spanish II for crying out loud - he'd learned this last year!

"Nosotros," he said finally.

Blaine's face lit up and he melted a little at the smile his lips curved into.

"Right!" he said. "So then if we were saying...oh...'We went on a date' that would translate to...?"

"Nosotros tuvimos una cita." Sebastian answered.

"Good!" Blaine frowned a little. "You seem pretty good at this, Seb. Too good. Why did you ask me to tutor you if you obviously don't need it?"

"Spend some one on one time with you, of course." he said casually. "and to get Schuester off my ass."

Blaine looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Sebastian if this is just about hitting on me...maybe we shouldn't do this."

Sebastian sat up a little straighter.

"What? Blaine - It's not like that, I swear." he touched his - friend's hand. "We're just friends, right? Just friends."

Blaine looked like he didn't believe the other boy.

"Really," he said earnestly. "Two days into our friendship and you really think I'd screw it up by hitting on you?" _Okay let's face it, I could do that any time any day, but he's not a quickie between the sheets. I want this. I want to be with him, stupid as it seems at this point. _"I promise. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

It took a moment, but Blaine nodded. Sebastian sighed and looked down at his book.

"What do you say we forget tutoring and go get coffee?" he asked hesitantly. Blaine's eyes narrowed. "Not like a date! God, Blaine, I'm not that stupid."

Blaine closed his book, and grinned.

"Thank God." he said, stowing the book in his bag. "Let's go...but I swear if you try anything I'll kick you in the balls."

"Noted."

* * *

**Thoughts? Constructive Criticism? No flames please.**


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Part 4:

"You should've let me pay."

"I wanted to."

"You said this wasn't a date. If it wasn't then why did you pay for both of our coffees?" Blaine stared down at his Medium Drip moodily. "and what happened to you wanting to protect your rep? Everyone from McKinley frequents this place."

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Friends can pay for coffee." he said. "and I checked - nobody who _cares _about the quality of the coffee frequents this place. We're safe." he watched Blaine look around nervously and sighed. "The jocks don't come here. Trust me. I come here when I cut class -"

"All during your first week? Really smart Seb. _Really_."

" - They wouldn't be caught dead in a dump like this." he smirked. "and I try."

Blaine gave him a weak smile, but Sebastian could tell that it hadn't relieved him at all.

"Excuse me - Blaine?"

Blaine flinched and Sebastian nearly swore out loud. A boy about their age with light brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in McKinley red and white was standing a few steps from their table.

Blaine looked at his hands.

"Hi Kurt." he said quietly. "Tell Santana I'm sorry...but her Spanish paper is going to be late. Azimio -"

Sebastian felt his hands curl into fists. Even the _Cheerios_ had Blaine doing their homework?

"Screw her," Kurt said absently, "It's a spanish essay and she's fluent. You should hear her yelling at the freshman girls during practice. And I don't really care about that Neanderthal anyway. I was wondering -"

"Has it occured to you that he's with someone right now?" Sebastian's voice coolly cut off the cheerleader's.

Kurt's eyes flicked to him, and he was pleased that the other boy looked irritated. Great.

"Who're you?" he asked icily.

"Sebastian Smythe," he said. "I'm new. Been here a week."

"That's nice." Kurt plastered a fake smile on his face before turning his attention back to Blaine. "Blaine, Rachel wanted me to ask if you still wanted to audition for glee club."

Blaine went red in the face.

"N-no. I - Kurt I'd rather not." he said softly.

"Blaine, you're a great singer." said Kurt, his smile turning genuine. "You'd be a real -"

Blaine took them both by surprise when he stood up so fast that he knocked his chair over. He grabbed his bag and his coffee.

"I'm sorry Kurt - I just can't." he said quickly. "Seb I - I'll see you around."

He bolted from the table and out of the coffee shop.

Sebastian sighed and stretched before standing up.

"See you at school," he nodded once at Kurt before taking off after Blaine.

* * *

He found his friend slumped against his car, crying.

"B?" he said. "What's wrong?"

Blaine shook his head and removed his glasses so he could wipe his eyes.

"Nothing, Seb...I think I'm gonna call my brother and ask him to come get me - You can go do whatever you want - Just remember we meet tomorrow after school for tutoring." his hands shook as he reached into his bag for his cell phone.

"Blaine." Sebastian laid a hand on his shoulder, but dropped it when Blaine flinched. "I don't know if I -"

"It's not you," Blaine said thickly, "Believe me - it's not - I just - I need to go home."

Sebastian grabbed his phone, fingers moving like lightning as he keyed in his phone number.

"Fine, but call me if you need something, okay?"

Blaine gave him a watery smile.

"Okay."

"You want me to wait with you until he gets here?"

"If you want." Silence. Blaine sighed. "Fine."

Once Blaine made the call, they didn't have to wait long before a small black car pulled into the Lima Bean parking lot.

Blaine didn't say anything - he simply bolted for the car, opened the front passenger door and got inside, slamming the door shut.

But not before Sebastian had glimpsed the totally fine piece of ass sitting in the driver's seat.

"Aww what's the matter, Smythe? He turn you down? Not that I'm surprised - you look like a train wreck."

He turned to see Kurt staring smugly at him.

"No, he went home. And we're friends, so calm your big ass down." he nodded at the red sweats the cheerleader was wearing: so very unflattering.

"My ass is fabulously small, thank you very much. _Really _nice comeback by the way - you learn that at a bath house? I mean you totally look like you came out of one." Kurt folded his arms across his chest, enjoying the angry look on Sebastian's face. "Let's get something straight: I don't think he should be hanging around you."

"Big whoop, here's a bit of a newsflash, cheerleader," he took a step closer to the other boy. "I'll hang around him until he wants me gone. You breathe a word of this in school, and I swear I will make your life hell."

"Well we wouldn't want that, would we?" Kurt smiled tightly. "I mean it, Smythe - hurt him, and you won't know the meaning of making one's life hell."

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Neither will you. I'll see you around, Princess." the look on Kurt's face was priceless. He almost wanted him to punch him - or at least try to.

He headed for his car, got in and drove off.

* * *

**Review please? No flames - constructive criticism welcome!**


	5. Part 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Part 5:

"You want to tell me why I couldn't meet your friend?"

Blaine stared out the window at the street as Cooper pulled up to a red light at an intersection.

"No reason." he said quietly. "I - " he couldn't find any words to possibly articulate to his brother that he was scared that Sebastian would forget him once he met Cooper.

Everyone who met him always ended up shoving Blaine into the background.

"Fine." Cooper sighed. "At least tell me he wasn't the one who made you cry so I don't have to kick his ass."

Blaine wiped at his eyes again. Was he that obvious?

"No he didn't...someone else did." he turned his head toward the dashboard. "Light's green, Coo."

His brother groaned a little, but drove through the intersection.

"Who, and what did he or she say to upset you? If it was one of those jackass football players -"

"It wasn't one of them," Blaine replied. "It was one of the cheerleaders. He...he asked me about joining Glee club."

Cooper tensed a little in his seat, though his eyes remained locked on the road.

"B, it wouldn't be like at Westerville Central." he said softly.

"Yes it would. They already know I'm gay. If I join glee club I'll die."

"Aren't you being a little dramatic?"

"No I'm not." Blaine gulped when he felt his brother jerk the car off toward the side of the road, and when he put it in park he knew they weren't going anywhere until he actually talked about it.

"Did someone threaten you, Blaine?" he asked, looking his brother directly in the eyes. "Don't lie to me."

Blaine couldn't speak. He couldn't stop the sob that escaped his throat, or the tears that began streaming down his cheeks.

The next thing he knew, he was unbuckling his seatbelt and throwing himself against Cooper's chest.

_"People like you don't join glee club, Anderson."_

_"Those loudmouth losers wouldn't care anyway."_

_"We don't want our rep ruined."_

_"B-but I love singing - and R-Rachel says I'm g-good -"_

_"Berry wouldn't know good if it hit her in the face like one of those stupid sweaters she wears. I think you need a reminder of where your loyalties need to lie."_

_"Don't tell anyone - or we'll find you. We're not as stupid as everyone thinks we are."_

"Blaine, I -" Cooper whispered. "Oh God...buddy I'm so sorry."

"I just...I don't need them to harrass me any more than they do now." Blaine bit his lip and adjusted his glasses as they slid down his nose.

"I told you before - I could talk to Figgins - "

"No." Blaine told him. "I don't need them knowing my big brother went to the principal who we both know would do nothing."

"I have custody of you. I'm supposed to do shit like that - _especially _if one of those jackasses threatened to kill you." he felt Cooper's arms tighten around him. " And I'll _make _that idiot principal do something. You don't deserve this, B. You really don't."

Blaine pulled away from his brother and wiped his eyes.

"Thanks Coop."

"No problem baby bro." Cooper smiled at him before shifting the car out of park and back into drive before merging back into traffic. "Let's go home okay?"

Blaine smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

"Smythe you have a smoke?"

Sebastian looked up from his History notes to see one of McKinley's 'Skanks' looking at him hopefully. He knew all about the group of self-professed - for lack of a better word - skanks.

The girl looked at him hopefully, and he knew she wasn't just talking about cigarettes.

"Not your team, honey," he drawled, reaching into his jeans pocket and pulling out a box of cigarettes. "Here." he shoved the box into her hand. "Get lost. I have a test in a half hour and I'm not failing 'cause you want a quickie in a janitor closet."

She gave him the middle finger before hurrying away.

Sebastian just rolled his eyes and resumed the overlooking of his notes.

"Cooper it's fine - we both knew he wasn't going to do anything."

Shit. Any other plans of studying went out the window at the sound of Blaine's voice. He turned to see Blaine with the same man from the day before - still fine as ever - outside Figgins' office.

"Blaine -"

"It's going to be fine. It has to be." Blaine let out a long sigh and adjusted the strap on his messenger bag. "I'll see you at home."

Cooper pulled him into a quick hug.

"Call me if you need me, okay?"

"I will. 'Bye." Blaine pulled away and set off down the hall as Cooper moved toward the main doors that led into the school. Sebastian saw Blaine pull a notebook out of his bag and begin reading it. He chuckled a little and got up when the bell rang before heading to class.

* * *

Later at lunch, he found Blaine sitting by himself, going over someone's - Sebastian felt like punching something when he saw that his friend had penciled Azimio's name lightly in the corner - math assignment.

"The jocks can see you, you know." Blaine didn't look up.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and plopped down on the bench across from him.

"And I'm supposed to give a shit?" he nodded at the algebra assignment. "Have you even eaten anything or have you been doing their work for them?"

"I ate a granola bar. Stopped bringing bagged lunches because Karofsky would jack them from my locker. What -" he looked up startled as Sebastian pushed his own bag lunch across the table. "That's yours."

"Yeah. Eat it." Blaine looked quickly over his shoulder, frightened. Sebastian saw Karofsky crack his knuckles threateningly. "If they try anything, I'll handle it. You need to eat, Killer."

Blaine reached for the bag hesitantly.

"What'd you bring?" he asked.

He grinned.

"Half a sub, an apple, and a brownie." he said casually.

"Does the brownie have nuts?" Blaine looked unsure. "I'm allergic to nuts."

"I hate nuts -"

"That's what he said," Blaine laughed a little, cheeks turning red, brown eyes sparkling. Sebastian felt himself melt a little. "Sorry," the smile faded a little, and he looked a little mortified. "I -"

He rolled his eyes.

"Blaine it's cool. If you didn't already know, I'm gay." He nodded at the bag lunch. "Go ahead and eat, okay? I'll get something to eat when I get home."

"Oh." Blaine looked relieved. "I...I'm gay too."

"Thought so," Sebastian grinned. "I kinda knew the second I saw you. You know, I have the best gaydar in all Ohio."

Blaine laughed as he pulled the sandwich out of the bag.

"I'm sure there's many a gay man who would contest that." he said.

"Don't I know it. Gotta protect my title, B," he smiled. "So what do you say I tell Azimio I put his Algebra homework through the shredder, and you can explain these to me." he slid his Spanish text book across the table.

Blaine looked down at the page.

"You can pronounce those just fine."

Sebastian sighed.

"I can always use a refresher, Blaine. What do you say?"

Blaine smiled back.

"Okay."

Sebastian was waiting for Blaine by the empty classroom they'd designated as their meeting place for tutoring.

Twenty minutes after the final bell and Blaine wasn't there. Sebastian would've chalked it up to regelling his hair, but something told him that wasn't it.

A girl that he knew had English with Blaine walked by, a boy in a wheel chair at her side.

"You guys haven't seen Blaine have you?" he blurted out, and then felt like slamming his head against the wall. They didn't know him - why should they care?

The girl turned to look at him, surprised and tucked a piece of dark hair behind her ear.

"Nope." she said. "Who are you?"

"Look another time I would actually care about making an introduction but right now I don't give a shit." Sebastian glared at her. "What class does he have this period?"

"Science," said the boy in the wheel chair. He looked at his friend. "He has that with Kurt, remember?"

"What classroom?" Sebastian demanded.

But he knew Blaine wasn't in science when the kid he knew as 'Jewfro' pelted past with a kid clutching a video camera, yelling something about a fight in the student parking lot and one of the nerds getting jumped.

'Nerd', 'jock', and the phrase 'getting jumped' was enough to send him bolting for the main doors of the school.

There was a chance that it was some random kid. Blaine wasn't the type to get into a fight - but what did he really know - they'd only known each other a few days.

But Sebastian really didn't care.

He wasn't one of those 'love at first sight' people, but he was pretty sure he was falling hard for Blaine Anderson.

And he wasn't going to let him get hurt.

* * *

**Thoughts? No flames please.**


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Part 6:

The yelling was coming from near the dumpsters. Sebastian literally shoved his way past the onlookers who'd cut class to see the fight...what they assumed was a fight anyway.

He felt sick when he saw Karofsky and a jock he didn't know holding Blaine up as Azimio took a swing at him, hitting him in the face.

He snapped when he saw the blood sliding down Blaine's chin from his mouth.

"Get the hell off of him!" he yelled, pushing past Jewfro - he would find and destroy both the tape and camera later - as the jocks literally dropped Blaine to the ground.

Azimio scowled.

"That's what the bitch gets for not doing my homework," he spit out.

Sebastian watched Blaine get slowly to his feet.

"Blaine," he said as calmly as he could manage. "Go wait for me in the boys' room. I'll come help you clean up and then we'll go for that tutoring session."

Blaine let out a frightened whimper, looking from Azimio to Sebastian frantically.

Kurt, who'd been standing nearby, touched his arm. The sight made Sebastian's blood boil.

"Blaine, it's okay." Kurt murmured. He looked over at Sebastian, the expression on his face unreadable. "I'll take him to the nurse, assuming she hasn't left yet. No offense I just prefer that a trained professional handle this instead of the idiot that got him into this mess."

Sebastian had never wanted to hit Kurt Hummel as much as he did at that moment. However he resisted and simply watched as Kurt led Blaine back into the school, with two girls he didn't know.

By the time he turned his focus back to the jocks, it was too late to stop Karofsky's fist from hitting his face.

* * *

Blaine didn't show up for their after school tutoring session. Sebastian figured he'd gone home so he spent the hour he now had free by one of the dumpsters smoking.

"Can't believe you just let Hummel take your boy like that."

He looked up to see Puck leaning against the other side of the dumpster, drinking a beer.

"Blaine's not my boy, Puckerman." he said sourly. "I've known him less than a week for crying out loud."

"Yeah, and you've been all over him. You'd think the two of you were secretly banging each other." Puck smirked.

"Don't you have some cougar to go bag?" Sebastian spat rudely. He'd heard rumors of the other teen's escapades.

Puck rolled his eyes.

"Nope. So tell me," he slid down to sit next to the brunette. "What're you gonna do?"

"About what?"

"Hummel. Anderson. The jackasses I'm on the football team with. Take your pick." Puck took a swig of his beer.

Just then, a group of students emerged from the doors, and both boys watched them closely.

"Schuester's glee club," Puck said dryly. "Biggest group of idiots you ever saw - Oh _shit_." he dropped his beer, making Sebastian frown.

"What?" he asked.

Puck pointed wordlessly at two boys amongst the group. One was wearing a familiar red and white Cheerio uniform.

The other was..._Blaine._

"I'll be damned," Puck said quietly, "Hummel and Berry have been trying to get him to join since he transfered last year. Must've finally cracked."

Sebastian frowned and stood up.

"See you around, man," he said. He couldn't think straight. All he saw was Kurt's arm around Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine wasn't _his_.

"Blaine!" The nervous, tiny smile turned into a genuine, huge one when Blaine saw him. Was it his imagination, or did he also look guilty? "What happened, Killer? Thought you were supposed to tutor me after school let out."

"Nurse patched him up just fine." said Kurt, giving him a smug smile. "I convinced him to sit in on glee club today."

"We can still go over today's homework," said Blaine abruptly, clearly trying to stop another fight from occuring. "I - We can go to the Lima Bean, or -"

"Blaine who's this loser?" asked a tall brown haired boy wearing a letterman jacket.

"Finn, it's - he's just one of the kids I tutor," Blaine didn't look at him. "It's not like -"

"Blaine we had plans!" protested a dark haired girl standing next to Finn. "You were supposed to help me with this week's Glee assignment!"

"He's not your music box," Sebastian glared at her. "Here's a tip, learn to do something yourself instead of having it handed to you - but before picking out a song, how about picking out a new sweater? I never thought reindeer could induce vomitting but I'm having a lot of trouble controlling my gag reflex."

Finn lunged, but Sam and an Asian boy Sebastian didn't know grabbed him and held him back. Sebastian looked at Blaine.

"You want to get out of here?" he asked, the tone in his voice very different now - calm, friendly. Blaine nodded vigorously, casting frightened looks at Finn, Kurt, and even Sam, who Sebastian knew he was best friends with. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

"It's not bad," Blaine protested as Sebastian inspected his busted lip and the bruise starting to form on his cheek. "The nurse said I'd be okay -"

Long fingers slid gently over his skin, and he shivered as he tried to reach for the Spanish text book lying on the picnic table. Instead of going to the Lima Bean, Sebastian had driven them to a nearby park. Blaine had been ready to go over the homework assignment with him, but Sebastian was more concerned with his injuries caused by the jocks.

"It doesn't look _okay_," said Sebastian. "Shit did anyone even get you some ice? It looks like your cheek swelled up."

"Sam did, but it all melted and I felt better so -"

"Shut up," he pulled away at the angry tone in Sebastian's voice. "Blaine I didn't -" he groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn it. I'm not going to hurt you -"

"I think you should go." Blaine grabbed his books and pushed them into his backpack. "I - If this is what you're like when you're not around me - Just go."

Sebastian looked at him, shocked.

"What?"

* * *

Thoughts? No flames please.


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

****WARNING: This chapter contains alluded to sexual assault. Please do not read if that bothers you!****

* * *

Part 7:

_"What?"_

_"I'm sorry - I just - It's best. I'll see you around."_

Two months had passed since the fight in the park. Blaine no longer tutored him, and the jocks were at their worst. Sebastian had witnessed countless locker slams and a dozen dumpster dives, but that didn't prepare him for what he found as he was skipping last period.

He was in the boys' locker room, smoking when he heard crying. Curious, he put out the cigarette and tossed it in the trash before heading back toward the showers.

Blaine was in one of the stalls, crying as the spray from the shower head washed over him. There were bruises on his shoulders and a cut on his cheek.

Sebastian swallowed back the lump in his throat and tried not to let his eyes check out the other boy's body. He doubled back behind a set of lockers. The shower stopped and he heard the sound of sandals against wet tile. Blaine was smart; who knew what diseases the jocks of McKinley left behind when they showered after practice?

He peeked around the lockers and saw Blaine leaning against the wall, towel wrapped around his waist.

His jeans suddenly felt very tight, and he inhaled sharply, trying to keep his breathing regular. Of all the times for him to get a hard on...

Any fantasies he had about ripping that towel from Blaine's waist and blowing him right there in the middle of the locker room were lost when he saw large bruises on the slightly shorter boy's lower back.

Bruises in the shape of fingers.

He felt sick. Had someone...?

The only way he'd know for sure was if he spoke to Blaine, but he knew the other teen wouldn't say anything, especially if his suspicions were correct.

There _was _the man candy that was Blaine's brother, but Sebastian doubted even he knew about this.

He was going to have to find out on his own.

Then he'd go to Blaine's brother and hopefully, assuming he didn't know about the fight two months previous, he would help confront Blaine.

He pressed his hand over his mouth to keep his gag reflex from backfiring and slipped quietly as he could out of the locker room.

* * *

_"Where the hell is my English paper, Anderson?"_

_"Eli I'm sorry, I -"_

_"I'm not failing Corcoran's class because you're an idiot! I think you need a reminder of who owns your ass, don't you?"_

_Oh God._

_"N-no please. Please d-don't - NO!"_

_Pain. Screaming. Blood._

_Darkness._

Blaine hugged his books close to his chest and stared at the floor as he made his way to Biology. His lower back was killing him, but it was nothing compared to the horror he felt at what had happened in the janitor's closet before school had started.

He couldn't avoid the jock all day, but the shower he had taken during lunch had at least helped calm his nerves.

He almost wished Sebastian was with him; he really missed his friend.

Speaking of...

Blaine saw Sebastian talking to Puck near the choir room. He saw Puck elbow his friend hard, and his stomach did a back flip when Sebastian looked at him.

He couldn't know...He _couldn't_...

Blaine blinked back tears and wiped his eyes, accidentally smearing one lense of his glasses.

He hoped Sebastian didn't notice as he practically ran for the bathroom.

_"Tommy what the hell are you doing? We kicked the shit out of them two months ago when they joined choir - he knows his place - Anderson just needed a reminder -"_

_"He'll get one. He transfered schools to get away. Boy has to learn who owns his ass, right?"_

_Blaine stared up at him in horror, blood streaming down the side of his head, trickling out of the corner of his mouth. His legs hurt, his arm felt like it had been bulldozed over._

_"Go back to Jake's. I'll be there in a half hour."_

_"But - "_

_"Greg just go!" Tommy turned back to Blaine, reaching for his belt. "Let's have some fun, Blaine."_

_Blaine screamed._

* * *

Blaine slumped against the door of the stall he'd shut himself in, fist shoved in his mouth to muffle his sobs.

He couldn't do this. He couldn't stay here - but he couldn't tell Cooper that. Cooper had taken custody of him after the first attack. The event that had made it clear that their parents would never care because Blaine refused to 'bring home a girl'.

How was he supposed to ask to go to another school when Tommy's brother would just find him again?

Hell Tommy probably would have found him here by now if he weren't in jail. Cooper had called in favors with their father's best lawyers to put the bastard away.

If he told Cooper that Eli was not only Tommy's brother, but that he'd done the same thing, there was no telling what his brother would do.

He just had to deal with it.

"Blaine?" he let out a soft gasp at the sound of a familiar voice: Sebastian was in the bathroom with him. "Blaine, it's Seb. Can you come out here and talk to me?"

"No," he choked out.

He heard the quiet tapping on the other side of the door, saw Sebastian's boots when he looked down at the floor.

"Blaine it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to talk. Can we talk?"

Silence. He saw Sebastian walk over into the stall next to him. There was a fumbling noise, and then he looked up to see his friend climbing over the wall that divided the two stalls. His jaw dropped as Seb dropped easily onto the floor next to him.

"Did someone hurt you?" he demanded.

"Great conversation starter, Smythe," Blaine mumbled, staring at the floor.

"Blaine, I'm serious." Sebastian tentatively reached one hand over to touch his shoulder. Blaine flinched and made to push the door of the stall open. Sebastian moved to block him.

"Let me go." he croaked.

"Blaine just - I need to know." he never thought he'd be reduced to begging. Seeing the jocks slam him into lockers was one thing; this was something entirely different. Blaine didn't deserve something like that. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Seb, please -"

"Tell me and I'll open the door." he said softly. "Blaine I can't stand not hanging out with you anymore. I think if someone did hurt you, if I could have stopped -"

"You couldn't have," Blaine whispered. "You couldn't have stopped him."

Sebastian froze.

"What? Someone - Someone did?"

When Blaine collapsed against him sobbing, he took that as a yes.

* * *

Thoughts? Constructive criticism is welcome - no flames please.


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

**WARNING: Alluded to non-con is discussed in this chapter. Please do not read if that bothers you.**

* * *

Part 8:

Blaine offered to pick up with tutoring sessions again, but Sebastian had actually started doing his homework so he wasn't pissing Schuester off anymore. Instead, he treated Blaine to dinner at Breadstix.

"This isn't a date," Blaine said quietly after watching Sebastian inform the waitress that there was need of only one bill. "I can pay -"

"Not happening." said Sebastian flatly. "I don't really discuss rape on dates anyway so we're in the clear." Blaine flinched. Sebastian hesitated, then leaned forward, trying to get Blaine to look him in the eye. "Has he done it more than once?"

Blaine didn't answer. The waitress returned with their drinks: a water for Blaine and a Diet Coke for Sebastian. They both placed their food orders and she departed.

"Blaine please -" Sebastian whispered. "I need to know."

The dark haired teen's eyes flashed.

"Why?" he snarled, "It's not like you'd actually stop him if you knew. It's not like I haven't dealt with bullying before, Seb. Just leave it alone. You wouldn't _care_ -"

"I thought the fact that I'm trying to get you to talk about it implies that I _do_ care. I'm your friend -"

"I'm not telling you. He'll hurt you like he hurt me - like his brother hurt me before -" Blaine's eyes widened in horror and he fell silent.

Sebastian felt like vommiting.

"He - This asshole has a brother who did _the same thing_?!" he hissed.

Blaine shook his head violently, tears forming in his eyes.

"Forget I said anything. Forget it Sebastian."

"Blaine -"

"_Don't_." Blaine's eyes narrowed and for a moment Sebastian thought he might hit him. He certainly looked like he wanted to (and part of Sebastian's brain found this an incredible turn-on.).

They spent the majority of the meal in silence before Sebastian finally paid the bill and offered to give Blaine a ride home.

* * *

The ride back to Blaine's house was awkward and silent, except for when Sebastian asked for street names and whether he was supposed to make a left or a right.

Finally, they pulled up to a large, brick appartment building. Blaine was red in the face and didn't say good-bye as he practically bolted from the car and into the building.

Sebastian's phone vibrated, signalling a new call. It was Puck.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked roughly when he answered it.

"You bang the nerd yet?" Sebastian inhaled through his nose, grateful Puck wasn't within distance of his fist.

"I have no intentions of _banging him_, Puckerman," he spit out, teeth gritted in irritation. "At least, not until he asks me to."

"Gonna be waiting a long time man, Anderson doesn't date. Hummel's been after him since he transfered."

"He has?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it 'going after him'," Puck ammended, "Mostly the weirdo just makes those sappy 'I wish he was mine' looks when Blaine walks by in the hall."

"He's not property," Sebastian growled.

"Yet you both treat him like it," the other badass mused. "It's a wonder he doesn't see it. Idiot."

"Don't talk about him like that!"

"Wow touchy." Puck laughed. "You have it bad, dude."

Sebastian was silent, though he felt his cheeks begin to feel warm and knew he was blushing. Thank God Puck couldn't see.

"I have to go, man. See you at school."

"Uh-huh. Yeah whatever. Let me know when you finally get into his pants, just spare me the details."

Sebastian didn't even respond. He simply hit the end button on his phone and tossed it into the back seat before starting the engine of the car back up and driving off.

* * *

"So how was your date?"

"It wasn't a date, Coop." Blaine hunched his shoulders as he stared at his algebra homework. Cooper laughed and removed one TV dinner from the microwave before putting in another.

"C'mon, you know I'm teasing." Cooper placed the warm tv dinner next to his little brother's text book. "Put your homework up and eat."

"I have to finish it," he protested.

"Yeah, and you can do that after you eat and tell me why you've been giving me the silent treatment all afternoon." The actor parked himself in the chair to the left of Blaine's and folded his arms. "I'm waiting."

Blaine scowled but marked the page in the book he'd been working on and shut it before transferring them both across the table. His brother handed him a fork and he reluctantly began eating the salisbury steak that had come in his dinner.

"Did something happen at school?" Cooper asked after it became clear that Blaine wasn't going to talk.

Blaine tried not to, but flinched. Cooper's eyes narrowed.

"Spill." he ordered. Silence. "Blaine. Talk to me. If the football players are harassing you again -"

Blaine's face drained of color.

"Nobody's hurt me," he whispered. "I'm fine Coo. Just leave it a -"

"If you finish that sentence so help me, I'm going to throw all of your bowties in the dumpster in the back parking lot." Cooper retorted. "I need you to talk to me, B. Something's wrong - I know that because you're a horrible liar under pressure. _Please_."

Blaine stood up, setting his fork aside and pushing his meal away.

"I'm fine." he repeated. "Just leave it alone, Cooper. I'm going to go finish my homework." he grabbed his book and his notebook and ran for his room.

Cooper sighed at hearing Blaine's bedroom door close and grabbed the tray, figuring he'd bag it and stick it in the fridge. Blaine could take it to school for lunch.

A number scribbled on the post-it stack he kept near the phone caught his eye as he was looking for plastic containers that he could move the leftovers to.

_Sebastian Smythe_  
_Tutoring days: M, W, Th_  
_3:30-4:30_  
_cell: (419) 555-4321 _

Cooper frowned. Was this that boy Blaine had been with the one time he'd picked Blaine up from the Lima Bean? Something told him that Sebastian wasn't just another kid that his brother tutored; he was a friend.

He would probably know what was going on with Blaine.

He picked up the reciever and dialled the number, exhaling when the teen picked up.

"Hello?"

* * *

**Thoughts? Constructive Criticism is welcome.**


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

**WARNING: This chapter contains discussion of sexual assault/non-con. Please do not read if that bothers you!**

Part 9:

Cooper let out a shaky breath and relaxed his hold on the receiver.

"Is this Sebastian Smythe?" he asked.

"Yeah...who the hell is this?" Cooper ran a hand through his hair, exasperated.

"Cooper Anderson - I'm Blaine Anderson's older brother." he said. "and I'm also his legal guardian."

"Oh." Sebastian sounded confused. "How did you -?"

"He left your number on a post-it by our phone." Cooper answered, leaning heavily against the counter. "I'm worried about him."

"And you called me because...?"

"Because I know the two of you are friends," Cooper glanced toward his brother's closed bedroom door. "and if something's wrong and he won't talk to me about it, I'm thinking he'd talk to you."

Silence.

"I...know something," Sebastian confessed finally, "but I promised him I wouldn't say anything."

"I - "

"Cooper, I'm not breaking my promise. I don't give a shit if you are his legal guardian." pause. "but we could both talk to him, maybe? He won't listen to me...and I'm...I just want him to -"

Cooper groaned. Clearly this kid didn't just have friendly feelings for Blaine.

"Come over tomorrow night. We can talk to him then. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey so remind me how we conjugate this."

"You don't need a reminder, you know how to do it."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow and pulled his Spanish homework back across the table he and Blaine were sitting at in the cafeteria.

"Everything okay, Killer?"

Blaine looked up from Karofsky's English homework; he'd been busy correcting it. He glared at Sebastian.

"Do I look okay? I have to get this done or my head is getting shoved down the toilet during sixth period." he snapped.

Sebastian frowned. He didn't want to say anything, but it looked like Blaine hadn't gotten much sleep. There were dark circles under his eyes and he kept flinching even though nobody was touching him.

"Blaine -"

"Blaine!" both boys looked up to see Kurt walking up to the table.

Blaine smiled tightly. Part of Sebastian didn't want to see the fallout from whatever Kurt wanted, what with Blaine's current mood, and the other part of him was dying to see the Cheerio be snapped at.

"What." he said shortly.

Kurt looked surprised, but quickly hid it.

"I - I'm really sorry but Rachel wanted me to ask you about Glee club again -"

Blaine scoffed.

"Really. You're sorry? Please." he snapped. "You want me to join as much as Rachel does. How many times do I have to tell the two of you no? I don't sing," his voice got louder and his eyes filled with tears. "Why don't you understand that?! I don't have to join glee club if I don't want to!" he stood, shoved Karofsky's homework and his book back into his school bag and ran from the cafeteria, Kurt and Sebastian staring after him.

Cooper wasn't really sure what was wrong with his brother; Blaine had barely spoken to him on the ride home, and had cried a lot.

He wouldn't say anything until later, when Sebastian came over, but Blaine was really scaring him.

When they got back to the apartment, Blaine closed himself up in his room.

Cooper collapsed into one of the chairs next to the television set and pulled one of the scripts he'd been sent by his agent onto his lap. He figured he could at least pass the time looking it over until it was time for Blaine's friend to come over.

"What the hell is your problem, anyway?"

"My problem is that while I was locked up, you were banging what is clearly _mine_, Eli." Tommy folded his arms, glaring at his little brother. "Mom and Dad know -?"

"Are you nuts?" Eli snorted. "They'd turn you in in a heartbeat. You were convicted on two counts of battery and assault, one count of attempted murder, and one count of rape. And while we're on the subject," he added, "Who said he was _yours_?"

"The fact that I slept with him?"

"He turned you in. He won't turn me in."

Tommy laughed sarcastically.

"Oh he will, Eli. If he doesn't, his brother'll find out and have you arrested. 'S what happened to me. Local jail can always use another member of the Collins family, right?"

Eli groaned.

"So what do we do then?" he asked.

Tommy grinned.

"We get rid of Blaine, and we make his brother watch."

_He felt nothing but pain._

_Tommy grinned and reached over to touch his hair, gripping the curls tightly._

_"You know you like it." he said savagely. "and unless you want your big brother to suffer you're going to shut up and take me. Got it?"_

_Blaine was crying._

_"Got it?!" Tommy slapped him hard across the face._

"Blaine wake up!" Cooper shook the teen hard, desperate to wake him up. Blaine hadn't had nightmares since - he didn't like to think about that attack.

Then Blaine opened his eyes and began to cry. Cooper choked back a sob and pulled him up off of his bed and against his chest, rocking him slightly.

"It's okay buddy," he whispered. "Just a nightmare. You're safe. Ssshhh."

"I'm sorry," Blaine sobbed, "I'm sorry Coop, I'm -"

"Sshh. It's okay." Cooper kissed the top of his head and helped him lay down. "He can't hurt you anymore. Go back to sleep okay? I'll wake you up for dinner okay?"

Blaine nodded reluctantly, and let Cooper tuck the blankets around him snugly.

"I'm not five," he mumbled thickly.

"Yeah well, don't fight me on it. Just get some rest okay?" Blaine nodded. "Love you, squirt."

Blaine gave him the finger, making him laugh.

"Tell me you hate it all you want, I'll use it as much as I want." he smiled and got up, moving to the doorway.

"I love you too, Coop."

Cooper nodded and shut the door behind him.

Sebastian exhaled and stepped off of the elevator onto the floor Cooper had told him. He set off down the hall, looking for apartment 452. When he found it, he knocked on the door nervously.

It only took a couple of moments for him to hear the door being unlocked and when it was opened, he was face to face with Man Candy aka Cooper Anderson.

"Sebastian," he held out one hand, which the teen didn't take, causing him to drop it. "C'mon." he stepped back and allowed Sebastian to enter the apartment.

It was small, the kitchen and living room right next to each other. On the right side of the hall, there was an opening that he assumed led to both Blaine and Cooper's bedrooms. The rest of the apartment was simply decorated: a dark blue carpet covered the floor, the walls were white and covered with few photographs. A medium sized flat screen television set stood opposite the couch a few inches from the wall.

"I'll go get him," said Cooper quietly after a few minutes of awkward silence. "Wait here." he disappeared down the hall.

A few minutes later he was back with Blaine, whose curly hair was a mess, his face pale, and he was wearing a pair of gray sweats and a navy t-shirt.

"Seb? What are you doing here?" he asked sleepily.

"Cooper invited me," Sebastian responded nervously.

Blaine looked confused.

"What do you mean -_ invited you_?" he rounded on his brother. "What the hell is this?"

Cooper reached over to grip his shoulder. He didn't let go when Blaine flinched.

"I asked him because I don't know what the hell is going on with you," he said evenly. "You've been all over the place lately, and you're scaring me. You left his number by the phone, so I figured, 'what the hell maybe he knows something' -"

"Sebastian whatever he asked you don't say anything!" Blaine cried. "I'm begging you, please -"

"You need to tell him, B." he said softly. He felt horrible at seeing the hurt and betrayal on his friend's face. "Blaine, it'll be okay if you tell him - we're both worried about you. Please -"

"If I have to go to your school guidance counselor I will, Blaine," Cooper warned. "I'll set you up with a shrink - I can't take seeing you like this."

"I _can't_ tell you!" Blaine screamed suddenly, pulling away from his brother. "He said he'd kill you if I talked! He said he'd make me_ watch_!"

Cooper's face drained of color.

"Blaine what -" Sebastian tried to grab him by the shoulders but Blaine pushed - more like shoved in his opinion - him away, his eyes locked on his brother.

"I was raped!" he screamed.

Cooper looked like he wanted to break something.

"_What?!_"

Thoughts? Constructive criticism is welcome.


	10. Part 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

**WARNING: discussion of rape/non-con. Please do not read if this bothers you!**

* * *

Part 10:

Blaine pushed past both Cooper and Sebastian and ran for the bathroom; the need to vomit was very sudden and he did not want to empty his stomach on either of them. He collapsed by the toilet, nearly throwing the lid back and breaking it before leaning his head over the bowl and the puking commenced.

He didn't notice the hand that came to rest gently on his back, moving in slow, soothing circles as his stomach heaved unpleasantly.

"B, it's okay," he heard Sebastian whisper. "Everything's gonna be alright - we won't let him get away with this."

Once Blaine was sure he'd stopped vommitting, he allowed Sebastian to pull him back away from the toilet.

"I don't want you or Cooper to get hurt," Blaine groaned. "I - He said -"

"He can't hurt you," Sebastian snapped. "He can't hurt us...but you have to tell us what's been happening - what he did - we can go to the cops -"

"Cops won't do anything," Blaine hated how bitter he sounded, but it was true. The only reason anything had ever happened with Tommy in the first place was because his father's attorneys had gone above and beyond to force an arrest and hearing - only after Cooper had begged them to. "Just like last time."

"Blaine -"

"No cops!" Blaine yelled.

"Then tell me his name." Sebastian begged. "Please - I need to know."

"No you don't," Blaine whispered. "Seb just leave it alone."

"I could, but I won't, and neither will Cooper. He's waiting for us in the living room. He wants to talk."

"I can't," Blaine buried his face in Sebastian's shirt.

"You're going to have to, B."

"No I'm not."

"I'll be right there - unless you want to spend the rest of your life on the bathroom floor, that is, because I'm not moving until we go talk to him."

"I hate you."

Sebastian just rolled his eyes and helped Blaine up off the floor. He felt relieved when Blaine didn't resist him.

"Let's go."

* * *

Cooper was lying on the couch when Sebastian and Blaine entered the living room. He said nothing, but sat up and gestured for them both to sit down, which they did.

"What's his name, Blaine?"

Blaine leaned against him heavily, eyes welling with tears.

"Cooper please -"

"I'm not screwing around with shit like this, Blaine - tell me his name." Cooper actually looked like he might break something.

"It's okay." Sebastian told Blaine. "We just want to help you."

Blaine was quiet for a moment.

"Eli," he said finally. "E-Eli Connors."

Cooper's face turned white as a sheet.

"Connors?" he said hoarsely, nearly bolting off of the couch. "As in Tommy Connors?"

Blaine looked ashamed.

"Tommy's little brother." he mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. "He goes to McKinley with Sebastian and I."

"When did it start, B?" Sebastian asked quietly, wrapping one arm around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine looked confused, but Sebastian shook his head. "I know it's happened more than once. Just tell me okay?"

"After we had that fight - I - he was so upset that I screwed up his Science project and - he cornered me and - please don't make me relive it -" he looked up at Cooper pleadingly. "_Please_."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Cooper knelt down, placing his hands gently on Blaine's knees, but withdrew them when Blaine let out a small cry and pulled his feet up off of the floor, bending his knees and hugging them close to his chest. "Oh God - I'm sorry -"

"He said he'd kill you." Blaine said, peeking out over his knees at his brother. "Tommy said the same thing and - I - _I'm sorry Coop._"

Cooper leaned over and wrapped his arms carefully around Blaine, tugging him firmly against his body, causing Sebastian to let go of Blaine.

Blaine buried his face in Cooper's neck, reluctantly wrapping his arms around Cooper's shoulders.

"He's gonna pay for this, Blainey," Cooper promised, his voice thick with tears. "He will never get away with what he's done. _Never_."

* * *

"So he actually stuck you in therapy?"

"Yeah." Blaine stared down at his History notebook sadly. He and Sebastian were heading to first period. "I didn't want to, but it was either that or we went straight to the cops and had him arrested."

"Clearly the stupid option."

"Shut up." Blaine closed his eyes for a moment. "Look I - I promised that if he tried anything again that I would report him."

"So basically you're leaving yourself open to sexual assault. The cops would love that."

"Keep your voice down."

"Blaine, I don't like this."

"Well I don't like that you wear nothing but ratty t-shirts and dirty jeans, but I guess you'll change your wardrobe when hell freezes over." Blaine rolled his eyes. "C'mon. Bell's about to ring."

Both of them headed down the hall, neither of them noticing Jacob Ben Israel lurking in the doorway of an empty classroom, video camera in hand.

* * *

**Thoughts? Constructive criticism is welcome - no flames please.**


	11. Part 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

****WARNING: This chapter contains discussion of sexual assault, discussion of and alluded to non-con, attempted non-con and attempted suicide. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS BOTHERS YOU.****

* * *

Part 11:

"God you're all pathetic - take five!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Coach Sylvester and walked over to where his gym bag lay on the bleachers. Santana, Quinn and Brittany were already sitting down, grouped around Quinn's laptop.

They were laughing. Kurt wondered briefly if they'd found another one of Rachel's videos to make fun of.

Then he heard Santana say,

"Somebody was stupid enough to bang the nerd?"

He practically bolted over to where his fellow Cheerios sat.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Santana's smile faded and she turned the laptop so Kurt could see it. It was a video of Blaine and that guy - Sebastian - on Jacob Ben Israel's blog.

His heart nearly stopped as the audio reached his ears.

_"I didn't want to, but it was either that or we went straight to the cops and had him arrested."_

_"Clearly the stupid option."_

_"Shut up. Look I - I promised that if he tried anything again that I would report him."_

_"So basically you're leaving yourself open to sexual assault. The cops would love that."_

_"Keep your voice down."_

_"Blaine, I don't like this."_

_"Well I don't like that you wear nothing but ratty t-shirts and dirty jeans, but I guess you'll change your wardrobe when hell freezes over. C'mon. Bell's about to ring."_

"You call sexual assault 'banging the nerd'?" Kurt growled as he grabbed the monitor on the laptop and shut it.

"Hummel what the hell?!" barked Santana.

"You three are helping me get this off of Israel's blog." Kurt said. "Nobody deserves to have information like that spread across the web. And he's got another thing coming if he thinks he can get away with this." he stared down at the laptop in disgust. "After practice, we corner him. Got that?"

"Why the hell would we do that?" asked Quinn.

"Oh really? You're questioning me? _You_? After he gossiped about your pregnancy scare?"

"That was different -"

"The school dethroned you for a month, Quinn. Even after you had the check up that confirmed it wasn't true. Do you really want Blaine to suffer if this comes out?"

"You're just doing this because you're jealous of the Smythe guy," said Santana, rolling her eyes. "Face it, Lady Lips - he's never going to look at you like that."

"So? I still want to show him he has friends here. And that starts with us."

"So does that mean he won't do my homework in crayon anymore?" asked Brittany. "Lord Tubbington said it looked realistic, but -"

"He's not doing _anyone's_ homework anymore." Kurt said, trying to ignore the smile Santana was giving her friend. "Not even yours, Britt. Actually I'm surprised he does it because -" he stopped short because Santana was now giving him a look that meant 'shut up or I'm gonna go Lima Heights on your ass'. "Anyway - after practice, right?"

The three girls nodded reluctantly.

* * *

Blaine sighed and removed his boxing gloves before stowing them in his duffel bag. It felt like he hadn't boxed in ages...and it had felt great to channel his emotions about everything that had happened into the stupid bag.

"Lookin' good, Anderson."

He froze immediately. He knew that voice.

"Yeah, in case you wondered, it's me." the boy behind him continued, and Blaine felt sick.

"Eli," he choked out, not turning around. He was afraid of what would happen if he did - but he was downright terrified of what Eli could possibly do while his back was turned.

"You told, B." he felt a hand travel up and down his bare arm, and resisted the urge to vomit. The hand moved from his arm to his hip, and soon another hand could be felt on his opposite hip. "and I've been missing all the fun we used to have."

"Don't," Blaine whimpered. "Please, Eli -"

Fingers slid under the waistband of his shorts.

_Oh God..._

"HEY!"

Blaine slammed his eyes shut in fright at the new voice. He knew it was Puck, but he knew that Eli wouldn't care. Suddenly Eli was pulled away from him and he collapsed onto the floor of the locker room crying hysterically.

"Get your ass back here!" he heard Puck shout, and then silence.

He slid down the wall and pulled his knees against his chest.

_I can't get away from him..._

_There's no point in Puck beating him up..._

_He's going to get away..._

_And he'll find Cooper and I..._

Blaine's head jerked up at the the thought. He lifted one hand and wiped away his tears before staggering to his feet and moving back toward the showers where he'd left his razor.

A choked sob left his throat as he picked up the small object.

_I'm so sorry Coop._

* * *

_"We do have an update on Tommy Collins' escape from prison."_

Cooper had been going over a new script with the news on as background noise when he heard the reporter say it.

His head jerked toward the screen, eyes wide at seeing the bulletin flashing across the screen - 'CONVICTED RAPIST ESCAPES HIGH SECURITY PRISON'

_"Collins escaped from this prison a week ago, we're unclear as to exactly how. Remember that two years ago Collins was convicted on a count of rape and assault and sentenced to fifteen years to life. A tip called into our hotline places him about ten miles west of McKinley High School -"_

The script fell from Cooper's hands and landed on the floor with a soft thump. Before he knew what he was doing he was bolting out the door, keys in hand.

He wasn't about to let Tommy touch Blaine ever again.

* * *

"Hey Mike, you seen Blaine?" Sam asked.

Mike frowned.

"No. Doesn't he usually tutor after school?"

Sam shook his head.

"Nope - today he said he was free, so he was gonna come over to my house and play video games."

Mike shrugged.

"I dunno, man. We're gonna be late for glee club."

Sam sighed.

"Tell Schue I'll be there. I just...I have a bad feeling and I need to find him."

Mike smiled and nodded, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I'll let him know."

He headed off to the choir room, leaving Sam trying to figure out what his best friend could possibly be up to.

He'd covered the classroom Blaine normally tutored in, the parking lot (Blaine's car was still there so Sam knew he hadn't left yet), the courtyard and cafeteria -

Wait. Blaine liked to box. He said it helped keep him sane.

He took off for the Boys Locker room.

"Blaine?" he called upon stepping inside it. "I know you're in here. You done kicking the punching bag's ass so I can go kick yours at Call of Duty?"

Silence. Sam frowned and set his backpack down on one of the benches before making his way back toward the showers.

Blaine wasn't in any of the stalls at the far end of the room, so Sam started making his way toward the ones on the other side.

He could hear a faint groan as he approached the next to last stall.

"Blaine?" he said quietly. "Everything - _Oh my God_!" he screamed when he looked around the divider.

Blaine was lying on the tiled floor, nearly unconcious and in a pool of blood. A small razor lay near his left hip, and both of his wrists were slit.

Sam fell to his knees beside him, tapping the side of his face.

"Blaine? Blaine come on man - don't do this -" he choked out. "Oh God please - _please _-"

He had no idea how Blaine was still alive when there was so much blood. His hands trembled uncontrollably as he fumbled for his cell phone before dialling.

"9-1-1 what is your emergency?"

* * *

Thoughts? Constructive criticism is welcome - no flames please.


	12. Part 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

**WARNING: This part contains discussion of ****attempted suicide, self-harm, and sexual assault. Please do not read if that bothers you.**

* * *

Part 12:

Cooper was currently wondering why he wasn't having a total meltdown.

He'd gone straight to McKinley, only to find paramedics loading his brother into the back of an ambulance, bloody towels wrapped around his wrists. Now he was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, waiting for word on Blaine's condition, Sam at his side. His hands and clothing were stained red with Blaine's blood.

"Cooper!"

His head jerked up in time to see Sebastian pelting down the hallway, face white as a sheet, hair in dissaray.

"What happened?!" he demanded when he'd reached the older man.

"I don't know. I got to the school and they were putting him in the ambulance -"

"Where the hell were you?" Sam spat, shoving around Cooper to stare angrily at Sebastian. "I thought you were watching out for him - Why didn't you -?"

"Don't push me, Evans," Sebastian snarled, "Beiste gave me detention because she caught me smoking in the locker room during lunch. I had no idea what the hell was going on and everybody else that stayed after was talking about 'the Anderson nerd who was taken to the hospital'. I almost had a heart attack."

"You could have stopped this from happening!" Sam lunged but Cooper shoved him back.

"We're not doing this!" he growled. "Not now! All I give a shit about is my little brother and whether he's going to survive this. You two can work this shit out later. I'm not watching the only friends he has kill each other because they couldn't prevent this from happening!"

"Cooper Anderson?"

Cooper inhaled at the sound of his name being called, and turned around to see a doctor approaching him.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I'm Doctor Connors, I'm Blaine's attending."

"How is he?" Cooper's voice cracked.

"He's sedated. We've patched him up but he lost a lot of blood. We're giving him several transfusions to get him stabilized but he is still critical."

"B-But he's alive," Cooper croaked.

Doctor Connors smiled softly.

"He is alive." Cooper could've collapsed at those words. "Now I can't let you see him until he's stable - but I promise as soon as I know something I'll be back to update you."

"Thank you," Sebastian murmured, because Cooper seemed beyond words.

Dr. Connors smiled. He could've been Cooper's older brother - or father. The resemblance was uncanny.

"I'll be back soon." He hurried away, leaving the three boys standing there.

* * *

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Bouncing paper towel wads off of my head? It's gross and really annoying."

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"I'm bored," he groaned.

"Go smoke outside." Sam didn't look up from a copy of some health magazine he'd snagged off of one of the tables. "What?" he shrugged and glanced at Cooper. "Beats pacing."

"Shut up," Cooper snapped, head jerking in his direction.

"You know he's going to be fine, Coop."

"No I don't." Cooper sighed and leaned against the wall behind him. "You assholes wouldn't understand."

"Actually I would," said Sebastian, glaring at him.

Cooper gave him a warning look. So they weren't going to talk about this in front of Sam? Fine. He was going to have a blast yelling at Cooper later.

"Cooper?"

Cooper looked over to see Dr. Connors approaching him.

"How is he?" He was terrified of knowing the answer.

"Stable," Connors answered, giving him a small smile. "He's stable, and he's awake. We've placed him on suicide watch, so he can't go home for a while."

Sebastian felt sick. Blaine had tried to _kill _himself. What could have possibly happened to -?

"Can I...see him?" Cooper asked.

"Of course. I'll take you down to his room. This way."

"I'll be back in a bit guys." Cooper told Sam and Sebastian before disappearing down the hallway with Blaine's doctor.

* * *

"You're an idiot."

"I got sick of waiting okay?"

"Yeah, and you got a black eye out of it." Tommy grabbed a pack of frozen veggies out of the freezer and tossed it to his brother. "How'd it feel to get your hands on him?"

Eli shrugged and slid the icy package over his face, hissing softly.

"Didn't get very far before that bastard cornered us. Could've probably really screwed him if I'd had the chance."

"Which you'll get," Tommy responded. "After I do. Don't give me that look, I spent two years in jail because of that little bitch. He's going to suffer and he's going to suffer _a lot._"

"How?"

Tommy grinned.

"You'll see."

* * *

Thoughts? No flames please!


	13. Part 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

**Warning: talk of self-harm, minor talk of sexual assault, talk of suicide. Please do not read if that bothers you.**

* * *

Part 13:

Blaine was sleeping.

Cooper hadn't left his side, except to tell Sam and Sebastian that Blaine was on suicide watch and couldn't leave the hospital.

He was furious that Figgins wasn't doing anything about this. For all he knew, the bullying had driven Blaine to hurting himself.

"Mmm." Blaine opened his eyes and looked over at Cooper. "C-Coop?"

Cooper nearly cried but held back, moving forward instead to carefully hug Blaine.

"You scared the shit out of me," he whispered, lifting one hand and letting his fingers card gently through his brother's messy curls. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry." Blaine's eyes filled with tears. "I didn't know what else to do - and I couldn't let him touch you - him or Tommy -"

Cooper pulled back, and Blaine flinched at the expression on his face. He looked like he was ready to kill something...or someone.

"Eli?" he growled.

Blaine said nothing. He simply cried.

"I'm calling the police."

"No." Blaine grabbed his wrist as he pulled out his cell phone. "No cops!"

"Blaine, this isn't going to continue." Cooper said angrily. "I'm not letting you call the shots. I'm your brother. Hell, I'm your _guardian_. That means I'm the one who's going to handle this."

"Coop, _please_," Blaine begged.

Cooper was tempted to tell him that Tommy had broken out of jail. He was willing to tell him anything to make Blaine see reason.

He chickened out. After this whole fiasco, he didn't want Blaine to try to hurt himself again.

"I won't call them...for now." he said reluctantly. "but only if you promise me that this," he gestured to his brother's bandaged wrists. "won't be a first resort if you want to protect me from something. _Talk_ to me, okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"Okay."

"Promise?" Cooper glared at him.

"I promise."

* * *

"Where the hell is the little bastard?"

Puck shrugged.

"Lurking in the girls' locker room with his flip cam probably," he said. "Relax, man. The punk's gonna get what's coming to him."

"After he removes that video." Sebastian growled. "Damn good thing you told me about it."

"You're lucky Lopez and Hummel told me. He was looking for Israel earlier with her. She wants to cut his balls off with a piece of dirty glass." Sebastian winced. "Seb?"

"What?"

"Was what you guys were talking about...was it true?"

"You told me what you saw in the locker room yesterday. What does that tell you?"

"It is. _Shit_." Puck breathed. "and the whole school knows."

Sebastian nodded and took a drag from his cigarette.

"Which is why the first step to make sure they never bully Blaine again is to take that video down."

"And then we cut his balls off?" Sebastian laughed.

"No man...we make sure he knows that it's _never _okay to film something like that and put it out for the world to see." he paused. "and then we make him _think_ we're gonna put his balls through a shredder."

Puck grinned and bumped his fist against Sebastian's. His eyes fell on the girls' locker room. Predictably, Jacob Ben Israel was slinking out, watching something he'd caught on his camera.

"Let's go." he said in a low voice.

They headed off down the hall.

* * *

Kurt bit his lip and stared at the room marked 325. He'd left Santana to scope out McKinley for Jacob on her own. He just prayed she wouldn't follow through with her plan to 'unman him'.

Though when 'Snix' came through it was sometimes difficult to restrain her...but Quinn could handle her a lot better than he ever could.

He took a deep breath and stepped forward, rapping lightly on the door of Blaine's room.

"Come in?" called a voice he didn't know.

He carefully pushed the door open and stepped inside. Blaine was sitting up in bed, looking tired but happy. There was a man sitting next to him that at first glance Kurt wanted to assume he was Blaine's father. He certainly looked old enough to be.

"Kurt." Blaine's voice was soft, shocked. "Hi."

"Hi." he smiled weakly. "I didn't mean to interrupt, I -"

Blaine smiled and shook his head.

"It's okay. This is my brother, Cooper."

_Oh. Brother. Okay._

"Nice to meet you." Cooper smiled and nodded at him. Kurt turned his attention back to Blaine. "Can I talk to you?"

Blaine shrugged.

"Sure. I'm not going anywhere." he sounded incredibly bitter about it too.

Cooper stood and touched his brother's shoulder briefly.

"I'm going down to the cafeteria to grab a bite. I'll bring you back a cookie." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"'Kay, Coop."

Cooper just grinned and left the room.

* * *

Kurt shifted his weight awkwardly. Blaine sighed.

"If you're here to ask me to do any homework, you can forget it. I'm not in the mood."

"No, I...I want to say I'm sorry."

Blaine arched an eyebrow.

"What for?"

_For not doing anything sooner...for never sticking up for you around the jocks...for not murdering Jacob..._

"Everything." he sighed. "You heard about Jacob Ben Israel's latest vlog right?"

Blaine frowned.

"No..."

Kurt felt sick.

"It was of a conversation between you...you and Smythe...and something about sexual assault..."

Blaine's face drained of color.

_Oh God._

"You...what you saw..." he stammered, "I...Kurt - He -"

"Hey." Kurt took a step closer to the foot of Blaine's bed. "Jewfro's an ass. My friends are tracking him down to get him to remove it."

"Doesn't matter. The whole school's probably seen it," Blaine protested.

"They're not going to do anything. Glee Club and the Cheerios will make sure of that." Kurt assured him. "but I want to...you should know you really scared me with...what you did."

"Why do you care?" Blaine asked, folding his arms over his chest. "We're not friends -"

"I want to try to be." Kurt told him. "I won't let the jocks hurt you anymore, Blaine - I won't let them force you to do their homework. I just...I want you to know that I care."

Blaine was silent for a moment. He'd learned since transfering that anyone who wanted to be his friend was either lying or wanted something in exchange. To be honest, he wasn't really sure if he trusted Kurt enough to accept that the other boy really cared.

But he was willing to try.

"Okay."

* * *

Thoughts? No flames please.


	14. Part 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Part 14:

"I can't believe you did that."

"What? Slammed his head down the toilet? That's a normalcy for him and the other AV geeks...except for Artie of course." Puck fished a lighter out of his pocket and lit it, holding the flame up to the DVD in his hand. It quickly caught fire and he tossed it to the ground.

Of course destroying the DVD was pointless unless Jacob removed the video from his blog, which he had only after his head had been thrust repeatedly into one of the toilets in the boys' bathroom by Puck.

"Seb!"

Sebastian looked up to see Blaine climbing out of his brother's car, waving at him. He grinned and waved back. Puck made a sound mimicking the cracking of a whip.

Sebastian flipped him off before heading to meet his friend.

"Hey!" he greeted Blaine. "You never called to tell me you were out, man - I thought you were still in the hospital."

"Seventy-two hours," Blaine said, smiling at him, "They let me go home last night. I wanted to call you, but Cooper's...got me on a tight leash."

Sebastian laughed.

"Grounded?"

Blaine sighed.

"Yeah. I mean it's not because I - you know -" he gulped and ran one hand over the bandaging on one wrist. "It's more like because I won't talk to him...won't talk to my therapist..."

Sebastian sighed.

"You know that would probably help right?"

Blaine glared at him and reached over to adjust the strap of his messenger bag.

"We're gonna be late, Seb. C'mon."

He headed for McKinley's main doors without another word.

* * *

School was a lot different than Blaine was used to.

For one thing, everyone was staring at him. Not in the way they usually did. It was more, he supposed, from the way his bandaged wrists were visible because he'd thought wearing short sleeves today would be a good idea.

He'd been wrong on that, obviously.

Sam stuck unusually close to him in the hallways, and if it wasn't him, it was Sebastian.

At lunch he was cornered by Azimio.

"Where is my homework, Anderson?" he snarled.

Blaine's face drained of color and his hands began to shake so badly that his lunch tray shook and was in danger of falling.

"Hospital visits don't excuse you, you know." the jock hissed, and Blaine let out a terrified squeak. "I'm not going to get held back a year because you decide -"

"Hey!" In a flash both Sebastian and Puck were on either side of Blaine. "Try doing your own homework for a change, Azimio." Puck snarled. "Might actually help you grow a brain."

Sebastian carefully wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

'C'mon Killer." he said quietly. "Let's go sit down, okay?"

Blaine nodded, but he couldn't move. Sebastian sighed and carefully took Blaine's tray from him and, holding it one hand and wrapping one hand around the shorter boy's arm, pulled him over to an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria.

"You his bitch now, Smythe?" he heard Karofsky, who by now had joined Azimio call.

Sebastian bit his lip and turned to face them. Blaine grabbed his arm.

"Seb don't!"

"Oh that's right," Azimio's lip curled into a sneer. "He's _Eli's _bitch now, isn't he?"

"HEY!" Silence fell in the cafeteria as Coach Beiste ascended on them. "Knock it off! Azimio and Karofsky you've both just earned detention!"

Sebastian turned in time to see Blaine bolting from the cafeteria.

"I've got it," he told Sam, who was on the verge of following his best friend.

He ran after Blaine.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sebastian found Blaine in the choir room, crouched behind the piano and crying.

"Hey." he said softly, squatting down next to his friend. "Blaine? It's okay - it's just me. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?"

Blaine lifted his head and looked up at Sebastian. His face was a mess of tears and snot and Sebastian just wanted to go find Azimio and Karofsky and ensure they ended up six feet under in unmarked graves.

"I'm not his - I'm n-not E - I'm not that, Sebastian," Blaine hiccupped. "I'm not. I swear I'm _not_."

Sebastian nodded and resituated himself so that he was sitting next to Blaine. Blaine hesitated but then he scooted over so that their sides pressed together and leaned his head against his friend's shoulder.

"I know. B."

After school, both Sebastian and Blaine waited out in the parking lot for Cooper to come pick his brother up. Blaine's car had been having some trouble so it was in the shop.

They didn't have to wait too long. Cooper gave Sebastian a suspicious look when he noted how upset his brother was, but the latter threw up his hands, saying,

"The jocks not me," before he helped Blaine into the front passenger seat.

Blaine gave a small nod at that.

"He's telling the truth, Coo. He didn't hurt me." he mumbled. Cooper gave him a pointed look. "Honest! Azimio and Karofsky...they...were harassing me, and they said things."

Cooper arched an eyebrow.

"They did." It wasn't a question.

"Coach Beiste stepped in and gave them detention." Sebastian explained. "Before you ask I'm not going to repeat what -"

"Azimio called me Eli's bitch." Blaine mumbled.

Cooper sucked in a long breath, trying to stay calm. Blaine didn't need him flying off the handle.

"I'll take care of this," he said finally. "Seb, look I was gonna wait to ask you this, but how would you feel about coming over for dinner tonight?"

Blaine looked up at Cooper, eyes wide.

"Why?" he asked before Sebastian could answer.

"You guys didn't do your tutoring thing today did you?" Cooper asked. Blaine shook his head no. "Okay then. So you can do it tonight and stay for dinner - if you want and if your parents say yes." he added, looking pointedly at Sebastian.

Sebastian was silent for a moment.

"Okay...sure. I'll call my mom and then I'll give you a ring."

Cooper grinned.

"Awesome."

* * *

Reviews are welcome...no flames please!


	15. Part 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

**Warning: contains sexual assault and alluded to non-con. please do not read if that bothers you.**

* * *

Part 15:

_Pain sliced through the back of Blaine's head, down his spine and out through his shoulders as he was slammed into a locker._

_"Stop, please -"_

_It wasn't Azimio or Karofsky who were attacking him this time. It was Tommy and Eli. Eli grinned maliciously and grabbed a fistful of Blaine's curls before jerking his head back painfully and crashing their lips together brutally._

_Tommy's hands -_

_Tommy's _mouth _-_

_Blaine couldn't stop screaming._

Blaine wasn't sleeping much anymore. He'd tried to catch a few hours worth before Sebastian came over for tutoring and for dinner (he'd called about an hour after school let out to tell Cooper he was coming over - though when Cooper asked whether he'd cleared it with his parents, Sebastian hadn't answered), but the nightmares were too vivid.

Cooper had woken him twice already, and had now opted to simply lie on his bed, cradling Blaine to his chest as he tried to get him to sleep.

"Why me, Coo?" Blaine whispered tearfully, clutching at his big brother's shirt so hard it hurt. "I didn't want them to -"

"I don't know, Blainey," Cooper replied softly, carding his hand gently through his little brother's curls. "and I know you didn't want them to do...that. I know. I...it happened. That's all I know...and I _hate _that it happened. I hate them so much for what they've done - but there - I will do whatever I can to make sure they go away forever."

"You said that when they attacked me the first time," Blaine looked up at him, the expression on his face heartbreaking.

Cooper gently gripped Blaine's chin and forced him to meet his eyes.

"I promise," he murmured. "I promise you that the Collins bastards will _never _ever hurt you again Blaine."

Blaine looked at him desperately - he wanted to believe so much that Cooper was right, but with everything he'd been through, he just couldn't.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of knocking on their appartment door. Cooper dropped a light kiss on his forehead and sat up.

"That's gotta be Sebastian. I'll go let him in."

Blaine nodded.

"Coop?"

His brother paused at Blaine's bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

Blaine smiled weakly at him.

"Love you."

Cooper grinned.

"I know."

He turned and left the room.

* * *

Sebastian groaned and tugged irritatedly at the collar of his jacket. Truth be told, he _wanted _to spend time with Blaine - just not with Cooper hovering.

It felt like a date with a chaperone. Technically, he supposed that's what it actually was.

Damn. He'd thought he was above shit like that.

He sighed and knocked on the door of the Anderson's appartment again. It took a few minutes but before long Cooper answered the door.

"Hi," he greeted the teen. "Come on in."

Sebastian merely nodded and stepped inside. He didn't like the tense atmosphere in the appartment - it was too obvious in the way Cooper moved, how exhausted he seemed -

"Is he okay?" he asked quietly, setting his backpack down for a moment.

Cooper moved over to the kitchen area of the appartment and opened the refridgerator before taking out what ingredients he needed to make a salad, before turning to the cupboard where he kept pantry items and pulled out a couple of boxes of pasta.

"No." he said simply. "You can make yourself comfortable in the living room, he'll - he'll be out soon."

Sebastian nodded again.

"Okay."

* * *

Blaine stared down at the contents of one dresser drawer in agony. Part of him wanted to look nice - he wanted to gel his hair, pick out a nice shirt and bow tie, maybe capris and one set of his favorite boat shoes.

The other part of him wanted to just throw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

The second option definitely sounded better...and he really wanted to be comfortable - plus only gelling his hair a little bit couldn't hurt, right?

He smiled and reached for a plain purple t-shirt and a pair of denim capris.

"A credit rating commercial? Really?"

Cooper rolled his eyes as he drained the pasta in the sink. In the living room, Sebastian was looking over scripts left on the sofa.

"You're trying to break into acting," Sebastian observed. "What does your job as an accountant not cut it anymore?"

Cooper bit his lip and turned the stove off.

"I already auditioned for it," he said. "I sent in a tape before Blaine...before he was in the hospital. Haven't heard back from my agent, so -"

"You've got an agent?" Sebastian folded his arms, eyebrow raised. "Does Blaine know about any of this?"

Cooper's face turned a faint shade of red.

"I...haven't told him." he said. "I - About the audition I mean. He knows enough, but we both know that California's a long shot."

Sebastian cocked his head to the side, staring at Cooper thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't say it was a long shot," he said finally.

That made Cooper smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

"This is stupid."

"No, this is me getting even for the two years of hell that they put me through." Tommy grabbed a nine-millimeter gun and tucked it into the back of his pants, pulling his shirt over it to hide it from the security cameras. Eli sighed and did the same.

"I don't get why it had to be so soon though," he said. "I mean there are other people in the building - their neighbors are bound to hear us and call the cops -"

Tommy glared at him and pushed open the driver's side door of his truck.

"Cold feet, E? Really?" he snapped. "Either you want to help me or you don't. Blaine deserves to be punished for what he's done to us." he grinned maliciously. "and his brother's gonna see it. This is going to be _awesome_."

Eli laughed, any doubt he had erased by his brother's enthusiasm.

"Yeah." he agreed. "It is."

* * *

Thoughts? Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please!


End file.
